


In a different time

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 50s, Enemas, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parental Spanking, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking, borderline abuse, different decade, harsh parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Set in the 50s. Teenage Sherlock and John are best friends who tend to get into a lot of trouble. Lots of harsh spankings, discipline,  older medical practices, sexual experimentation between two underage teen boys.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

John knew they would be dead if they got caught smoking. He slowly inhaled the cigarette in his hand. Sherlock was already grounded and was taking a real risk. John wasn’t even supposed to be there while he was grounded. 

“My Mum is out,” Sherlock said with a snort. “Besides I’m 14. I’m old enough to make my own choices. I’m not afraid of my Mum and Dad is never around.”

“Sherlock!” a female voice called. “Have you seen my purse?”

The once confident look on Sherlock’s face vanished and panic filled his eyes. He knew his mother was going to kill him if she caught him smoking. She’d be angry about John being there as well. Sherlock didn’t want his mother to get a bad opinion of his best friend. She really liked John and thought he was a good influence on him. 

“My closet,” Sherlock said, taking the cigarette from John. “You need to hide.”

John quickly rushed into the closet and pulled the door shut. The closet wouldn’t shut all the way. Piles of Sherlock’s science books were blocking the way. John carefully slid to the side in hopes Mrs. Holmes wouldn’t spot him. An angry Mrs. Holmes was not someone he wanted to deal with. Sherlock quickly jumped up from the bed and rushed over to the window. He hurriedly opened the window in an attempt to throw out the cigarette. Just as he was getting ready to throw out the offending objective the bedroom door opened. 

“Sherlock,” Mrs. Holmes said staring at her son.

“Mum,” he said frozen in place. “I can explain.”

“I’ve had it with you, Sherlock,” she said. “Put that...thing...in the trash.”

Sherlock sighed dropping the cigarette in the trash. He knew his mother wasn’t going to go easy on him. She almost lost her temper when she saw him smoking.

“Drop your pants and bend over the bed,” she explained picking up his hairbrush.

“What?” Sherlock asked looking at her with a shocked look.

John couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sherlock’s Mum was going to spank him. Of course, both of them knew they deserved to be in trouble for breaking their house rules. Should he come out of the closet? John knew if he got caught Mrs. Holmes would spank him as well for smoking. His mother had no problem with Mrs. Holmes disciplining him. It felt wrong to watch Sherlock get his while he hid. 

“I mean it, young man,” Mrs. Holmes said.

Sherlock took a deep breath before undoing his belt and dropping his trousers. He bent over the bed and gripped the sheets in his hands. His mother wasted no time breaking the hairbrush down onto his bottom. Despite the fact he was still wearing a pair of boxers they aren’t giving him much protection. After only a few wacks he started moaning in pain. His mother never lectured him during his spankings. She just hit him hard and fast. 

Part of him was angry at John for hiding. It didn’t seem fair at all. He would find a way to make things even with his friend.

John felt strange about what he was seeing. His best friend was getting spanked. No doubt he was embarrassed and in pain. He should have felt bad for him. Was he supposed to find the situation embarrassing?. He didn’t feel embarrassed about the situation at all. In fact, he was feeling something completely different. He could feel his cock hardening. Would it be wrong to masturbate to this?

Sherlock’s cries were intensifying and he was twisting on the bed. His mother wasn’t letting up. Even though his friend was wearing boxers John could see Sherlock’s plump butt jiggling and tensing under the hits. John undid his pants and pulled out his cock. Something about his friend’s cries were setting his blood on fire.

“Mum!” Sherlock cried as tears began to run down his face. “Please!”

John bit down on his bottom lip as he began to work his cock. Sherlock’s moans and cries flooded his ears. He was almost on the edge of cumming when the cries stopped.

“Almost done,” Mrs. Holmes said. “I’ll go get the paddle.”

“No!” Sherlock shouted. 

Sherlock couldn’t take anymore. His backside was raw and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably for a while.

“You know the rules,” his mother said. “If I have to spank you then you get the paddle three times. It isn’t as bad as you’re acting. Stay here.”

She whacked him hard on the behind with the hairbrush. Sherlock let out a loud cry. Without a word, she walked out of the bedroom. Sherlock glanced over at the closet. He didn’t think he would be able to look John in the eye again after that. His friend was listening to him cry like a baby from getting spanked. 

John let out a relieved sigh when Mrs. Holmes walked back into the bedroom. His poor cock felt like it was going to explode. He was so close. Mrs. Holmes was holding a wooden paddle with holes in it. She lifted the paddle and brought it down on Sherlock’s backside.

“Ah!” Sherlock cried twisting his head. “Please!”

It was all John could do not to scream as pleasure took over his body. He was going to cum. His hand began to move faster as Mrs. Holmes hit her son again. 

“Mummy!” the teenager shouted through his tears. “I’ll be good!”

John closed his eyes and bit down on the tongue as he felt himself explode. The sound of the final wack filled his ears as his hands became covered with cum. 

“Good boy,” Mrs. Holmes said. “I’m sorry I had to do that but you can’t smoke. You need to learn how to behave and follow rules.”

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock sobbed. 

“I know,” she said. “I’ve got to run to the supermarket. Finish up your homework like a good boy. If it isn't done by the time I get home you’ll get another spanking. You are on thin ice with me.”

Sherlock nodded as he pulled up his pants. His backside was beyond sore and he didn’t want to push his mother. Mrs. Holmes gave her son a quick kiss on the head before walking out of the bedroom.

“I swear if you ever bring this up I’ll kill you,” Sherlock said once he was sure his mother was gone. 

John picked up a dirty pair of pants and quickly cleaned himself. Sherlock didn’t need to worry. He had no plans on bringing it up ever! 


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Megan Holmes worried about her younger son. Sherlock always seemed so distracted and unruly. She had suffered through the same problems with her older son Mycroft as well. Good old fashioned discipline had turned Mycroft into a model citizen. Despite the fact that she spanked Sherlock often and hard it didn’t seem to help. Sherlock’s father, Mike, was often traveling for his jewelry business but when he was home he made sure to keep his son in line. They tried to be the best parents they could. 

After a conversation with Sherlock’s doctor, she had a new plan. Dr. Watson believed Sherlock’s behavior was due to improper health and prescribed weekly enemas. She already gave son enemas and they did seem to calm him down a bit. Perhaps increasing the amount would help him.

Megan could hear her son and John talking in his room. If she was going to give Sherlock an enema she might as well take care of John as well. Dr. Watson claimed you can’t give enough enemas. 

She walked into the bathroom and reached under the sink for her supplies. She picked up the red bag and began filling it with water and soap. Sherlock hated enemas and cried the whole time but she knew it was for his own good. Megan hated to see her son suffer but it had to be done. She was highly concerned about him. She wanted him to be successful just like his older brother. 

Mrs. Holmes tossed a towel over her shoulder and picked up a jar of Vaseline. She walked into Sherlock’s bedroom to find Sherlock and John sitting on his bed looking at some of John’s comic books.

Sherlock’s eyes widened in panic as soon as he saw the enema supplies. 

“Time for an enema,” she said, setting the supplies down on the bedside table. “Go ahead and get undressed.’

“Why?” Sherlock asked jumping up from the bed. “I’m not sick.”

“Dr. Watson thinks it would do your body some good,” she said. “Hurry up. I don’t want the water to get cold.”

John quickly glanced down at his hands as Sherlock’s angry eyes settled on him. He felt bad that his father was going to cause his friend pain and embarrassment. 

“Should I leave Mrs. Holmes?” John questioned.

“Of course not,” she said smiling at him. “You can help me. I’m giving you one afterward.”

That bit of information caused Sherlock to chuckle. At least his friend was going to get the same treatment. He began to undress without any argument. He knew arguing with his mother would just lead to a spanking. 

John sighed as he slid to the edge of the bed. He knew he could just leave but his mother would punish him for going against Mrs. Holmes’ wishes. She was almost like a second mother to him and his own mother expected to listen to her. 

“Here,” Megan said handing the bulging bag to John. “Hold that.”

Megan laid down the towel and helped her son get into position on his side. The poor boy was already shaking. She picked up the nozzle and coated it in vaseline. Mrs. Holmes placed it at Sherlock’s tight entrance. Sherlock let out a whimper as the nozzle slipped inside. 

“There we go,” she said sliding the nozzle fully inside. “See? It’s not that bad.”

John frowned as he looked at his friend’s terrified face. He knew that Sherlock hated enemas. John didn’t really mind them. They were uncomfortable but they were over quickly and taking them made his parents happy. 

“Hold the bag a bit higher,” Megan instructed. 

John reluctantly lifted the bag higher. He knew that would make it go a bit faster but it would make it hurt a bit more. Sherlock let out a scared gasp when he heard the clamp unsnap. Almost instantly water started rushing into him.

“Ah!” he cried gripping the sheets.

“Oh I need my coffee,” she said standing up from the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

Mrs. Holmes walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. John used the chance to lower the bag a bit. 

“Sorry,” the young Watson said. “I didn’t know my Dad had recommended you get these.”

“It already hurts,” he whimpered. 

“I know,” John said. “Try taking a few deep breaths. They aren’t that bad.”

“Easy for you to say,” Sherlock was reaching down to hold his stomach. “You’re older than me.”

John quickly yanked the bag up higher as he heard Mrs. Holmes walking back into the bedroom. Sherlock let out a pain-filled yelp as more water rushed in.   
“Mum!” Sherlock shouted. “It hurts!”

“Sh,” She said sitting down at his desk. “You’re almost done. You’re going to have a very sore behind if you don’t stop all that yelling.”

John felt his insides flutter at the thought of watching Sherlock get spanked. His mind went back to his masturbation session in the closet. Suddenly John lifted the bag as high as he could. 

“Ah!” Sherlock screamed as the water rushed into him. “Mum! Mum! It hurts! Stop!”

It hurt so badly. It felt like he was full to the brim with water and more kept coming. The soap felt like it was burning his insides. It was flowing in so fast! 

“That’s it!” Mrs. Holmes said. “You got your last warming.”

John let out a sigh of relief as the last of the water draining from the bag. At least Sherlock was done with the bag. 

“Thank you, John,” she said taking the bag from him. “You’re such a good boy. Can you fetch the paddle from the sitting room? I think I left it in there the other day.”

“Mum!” Sherlock cried as his mother removed the nozzle. “I need to go!” 

“Go ahead and go to the toilet,” she said. “But don't doddle. You’re in for a spanking.”

John and Sherlock walked out of the room. The younger boy had a scared look on his face as he dove into the bathroom. John couldn’t really blame him. Mrs. Holmes could be pretty hard on his backside. John walked into the sitting room and found the paddle sitting next to the couch. It wasn’t unusual to see it sitting around the house and she didn’t miss a chance to discipline Sherlock. He walked down to Sherlock’s room trying to hide his joy. Yes, he was going to have to take an enema but he was going to get to see Sherlock get spanked. 

“Thank you,” she said taking the paddle from him. “I have to spank Sherlock and then I’ll give you your enema. I expect that you’ll be much better behaved than him.”

“Yes Mrs. Holmes,” he said taking her seat at Sherlock’s desk.

She set it down on the bedside table next to Sherlock’s hairbrush. Poor Sherlock was in the bathroom for what seemed like forever. He looked awful when he emerged from the bathroom. His hair was a mess and he looked terribly pale. His eyes were red from crying and he was still sniveling. 

“Come on,” Mrs. Holmes said. “Bend over the bed.”

Sherlock hadn’t bothered to put his pants back on. He laid over the edge of the bed and braced himself for what was about to come. John couldn’t help but get excited as Sherlock’s mother went to town on his behind. She wasn’t showing the boy any mercy as she brought the hairbrush down quickly on his backside.

“I broke Mycroft of this mouthy stuff,” she said as her son cried in pain. “And I will do the same with you.”

“Mummy!” he cried twisting his head from side to side. 

Tears were streaming down his face and he was struggling to stay in place. John felt terrible about getting aroused by this but he couldn’t help. He was trying not to get hard in his pants but it was difficult. 

“Alright,” she said setting the hairbrush down. “Paddle time.”

“No!” he screamed. “Please don’t! Please!”

“Sherlock…’” she warned picking up the paddle. “I know you’re sore. I’ll give them to you fast.”

Mrs. Holmes did feel some pity for her son. The poor boy always seemed to be getting a spanking but she knew it was for his own good. She wasted no time bringing the paddle down onto his raw backside. 

“Ah!” Sherlock screamed with each hit. “Please!”

“I do this because I love you,” his mother said as she delivered the final blow. “This is for your own good Sherlock.”

Sherlock knew his mother loved him and was just trying to raise him well. He knew Mcycorft had suffered the same fate and she was determined it had worked. He tried to calm his tears as he stood up.

“Now it’s John’s turn,” she said. “You can hold the bag for me, Sherlock. I just need to mix it up.”

Mrs. Holmes picked up the empty red back and headed to the bathroom. Sherlock gave his friend a sympathetic look. John walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Again I’m sorry,” John said as he started to remove his pants. “I feel like I’m to blame for this.”

“Mum has always been like this,” Sherlock said with a shrug. “She means well.”

The two friends sat in silence until Sherlock’s Mum returned. Neither of them knew just what to say. John laid down on his side and opened his leg.

“That’s a good boy,” Mrs. Holmes said carefully inserting the lubed nozzle into John’s back passage.

John tried to relax as Mrs. Holmes handed the bag off to Sherlock. The two of them tried not to look at each other. John let out a gasp as the water started to flow in. The temperature was just fine but he could tell Mrs. Holmes overdid it with the soap. 

He bit down on his bottom lip and tried not to cry out as he was filled. Tears filled his eyes and he began to shake a bit. He really did feel bad for Sherlock. It wasn’t long before the cramps got very bad. He reached down and rubbed his stomach trying to ease the pain.

“See how he does it?” Mrs. Holmes asked her son. “He’s not yelling and making a scene. That’s what a good child does.”

Sherlock could see his friend was struggling and clearly in a lot of pain. He was just better at holding it in. No doubt he didn’t want to face the pain of one his mother’s spankings. 

The tears were flowing freely by the time he had taken the whole bag. Mrs. Holmes carefully removed the nozzle and let him go to the bathroom. As much as John hated her enemas he was willing to take them if it meant seeing Sherlock get spankings.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock was starting to get suspicious of something. John had a very twisted side that he had not expected. It had come out that day he had hid in the closet while Sherlock got spanked. Did John really think he didn’t know? His best friend had masturbated while he got his ass beaten. He had found the dirty cum stained clothes on the floor of his closet later that day. 

Not to mention the joy Sherlock had seen in that boy’s eyes as he had received an enema and a spanking. John liked to see him suffer. At least it seemed that way to Sherlock. Oh that sent wild ideas spinning through his head. Was this real or was it in Sherlock head? A plan for forming itself. He needed to find out if he was crazy.

Sherlock walked into the kitchen to find his mother standing at the counter busily mixing cake batter. 

“Mum,” he said sitting down at the kitchen table. “I wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

What had her son been up to now?

“For the way I act,” he said, forcing fake tears out of his eyes. “I really don’t mean to cause trouble.”

“Oh Sherlock,” she said, racing to his side. “I know that darling.”

“I just wanted to say thank you,” he said, cleaning his tears with his shirt sleeve. “The spankings and enemas really do help me.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” she said smiling at her son. 

This was everything she could have hoped for! All the harsh discipline had worked. Her little man was growing up. 

“I need to ask you something,” he said, not looking his mother in the eye.

“What is it?” she asked, pushing his messy bangs out of his eyes. 

“You’re going to be really busy,” Sherlock explained. “I know you have two charity bake sales coming up and you're helping with the church garden. I’m worried that…”

“Aw,” she said sitting down next to him. “You’re worried I’ll be too busy to discipline you properly.”

“I don’t want to fall back,” he said, forcing more tears out. “I...I wanted to know if it would be alright for John to help.”

“John?” she asked, her eyes widened a bit. “Oh I see. Well, he is much older than you. It would make sense.”

“Please don’t tell him it was my idea,” Sherlock said pretending to panic. “I...I would be too embarrassed.”

“Of course not,” she said kissing the top of her son’s head. “Mum is so proud of you right now.”  
Sherlock couldn’t help but smile as his mother pulled him in for a hug. While he wasn’t nuts about getting spanked by his friend it would be fun to see if his views were correct. 

-

John couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had simply come over to hang out with Sherlock. As soon as he got there Mrs. Holmes pulled him aside and told him he was allowed to spank Sherlock and give him enemas. It was like a dream come true.

“I could really use your help,” she said. “Sherlock is a handful for me to handle by myself.”

That had been three days ago and John couldn’t wait for his chance. It felt like it was never going to come. His heart had nearly jumped for joy when Sherlock started running his mouth during a game of football. They had been playing a game with some classmates when their team lost. Sherlock started loudly yelling out the fact that the winner’s father was an alcoholic. John quickly drug his friend away. 

“Come on Sherlock,” John said as they walked in Sherlock’s quiet house. 

“What’s the big deal?” he asked. “Josh is a loser.”

“That doesn't mean you get to be an arse,” the older boy said. 

Why was Sherlock being such a jerk today? A jerk. That thought danced at the back of John’s mind. Was this his chance? Mrs. Holmes would have spanked him over it. 

“Go to your room,” John said, trying to act like he was in charge. 

“What for?” Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Your mother gave me permission to deal with you and I think this is the perfect time,” he said. 

An embarrassed look crossed Sherlock’s face and he looked down at his shoes. This was actually happening. He couldn’t believe it! 

“Come on John,” he said shuffling his shoes. “I didn’t think you’d actually…”

“Go to your room,” the older boy repeated with a little more force in his voice. 

“What if I don’t?” Sherlock asked. 

“I’ll tell her you refused to listen to me. I’m sure your backside will feel wonderful after that,” John said a bit of a smile appearing on his face. 

Sherlock growled at his friend’s words. John was actually going to do this. That thought just refused to sink into Sherlock’s head. Would he get a hard on when he did it? Would he really enjoy it? Sherlock had to see. 

“Fine,” he snapped and walked off to his bedroom.

John’s heart was racing as he followed him. He was actually going to get to do this. It was like a great come true. Of course, he couldn’t let Sherlock on to the fact he enjoyed it. His friend would never let him live it down.He might even get angry with him. There was no way John wanted to lose his best friend over this. 

Sherlock’s hands were shaking as he lowered his trousers and bent over his bed. 

“I can’t believe you’re going to do this,” Sherlock snapped. “At least make it quick.”

John’s own hands began to shake as he picked up Sherlock’s hair brush. He lifted the implement and brought it down hard on the younger boy’s backside. Sherlock let out a yelp of pain and pulled hard on the sheets.

“Shit!” he cried. “Not so damn hard.”

“Watch your mouth,” the older boy warned. “Or I’ll give you more.”

Sherlock began to cry loudly as John spanked his behind over and over. Sherlock, of course, continued to whimper pitifully as John gradually increased the pressure of the spanking on his butt cheeks. Sherlock was whimpering louder by the minute as his ass continued to hurt from the punishment, the waves of pain cutting through his sore cheeks as John punished his ass over and over. 

John couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His young friend was twisting and whimpering in pain. Something about it made his mind race all his blood rush to his hardening cock. Perhaps it was the soft whimpering noises he was making or the way his chubby butt jiggled. 

His friend was being just as rough as his own mother. He began to twist and try to get away from the pain that was taking over his body. He needed to know how this was affecting john. Was it really exciting him?

“Stop!” Sherlock said jumping up from the bed. “Damn it! Stop!”

Sherlock turned to face his friend. Through his pants he could see an erection. It was pushing against the tight fabric. He had been right after all. John’s face was flushed and he was panting as if he’d been running.

“I’m not done,” John warned. “Bend back over.”

“Make me,” the younger boy snapped.

Before Sherlock had a chance to react John lunged forward. He sat down on the bed and grabbed his friend around his waist. Sherlock let out a yelp of surprise as he was flipped over his friend’s lap.

“I don’t know how your parents deal with you,” John said as he started hitting him again.

Tears filled his eyes as he was hit again. Through the pain and tears he tried to feel John’s erection rubbing up against him. He was enjoying this. Even though Sherlock was amused by the citation he was really starting to hurt.

“I’m sorry!” he said, tears blurring his vision. 

“For what?” John asked, pausing his spanking. 

“Being rude to that kid,” Sherlock said trying to catch his breath. “And for fighting you.”

“Alright,” John said. “Go get the paddle and then we’re done.”

The paddle? No!

“I mean it,” he said, letting him up. “Your mother’s rules carry over.”

Sherlock sighed and nodded. He knew there was no point in fighting with him. It would just make it worse. He walked over to his dresser and picked up the paddle from beside it. It had been a few days since his mother had given it to him and she had forgotten it there. He handed it to John. 

“Over my lap,” he said. “Clearly you can't behave.”

Sherlock began to cry again as he laid down over his lap. He loved lying over John’s lap. He loved being that close to him and feeling his excitement. John lifted the wooden instrument up and brought it down hard. 

“Ah!” Sherlock cried out. 

Sherlock felt John’s erection throb at his cry. Hum...it seemed the noises he was making were what was turning his friend on. 

“Please!” he cried loudly, twisting on his lap as he was hit again. “It hurts!”

“Good.” John said, delivering the third blow. “All done.”

Sherlock quickly got up from his friend’s lap and raced to his bathroom. Tears were streaming down his face and he was rubbing his sore behind. John couldn’t help but feel guilty. He had gotten an erection from spanking his friend. No doubt he was embarrassed and in pain. 

He reached down and rubbed himself through his pants. He could still hear Sherlock sniveling through the wooden door. He stood up and walked over the bathroom.

“Sherlock,” he said softly. “Are you alright?”

“I’m..f..fine,” he stuttered. “Look...can…I need to be alone.”

“I get it,” he said. “I’ll call you later.”

“Alright,” he said.

John frowned and stepped away from the door. 

Sherlock didn’t know how to feel about what had happened. His friend had enjoyed spanking him. He didn't enjoy the spanking. It hurt and burned. Yet, as Sherlock ran into the bathroom he was sporting an erection of his own. 

What the hell was going on?


End file.
